Naruto The good and bad side!
by Fenix1o
Summary: First Fanfiction any way, inspired by other stories, the life of naruto uzumaki, read what he goes through the different trials of life, love, hate, betrayal, evil, etc. not good at summaries, NO PAIRINGS! RATED M TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE!

12 years ago the fearsome kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. Their fourth hokage Namikaze Minato battled the demon to protect the village. Of course most people know you can't kill a demon, the best way is to seal it. So the fourth hokage took his one and only son and sealed the demon in him at the cost of his own life hoping that the village will see him as a hero. Boy, he couldn't be more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 innocent.

**NARUTOOOOOOO! **

**Heh heh! ** A kid no older then 12 is running through the village hidden in the leaves. We now know his name is Naruto Uzumaki. We see the young child running with paint buckets in his hands, running away from the fellow ninjas chasing him, he seemed to be winning that is until he bumped into someone.

"Ha! I got you!" A Man with brown hair and a scar across his nose said to the young boy. "Time to take you to hokage-sama!"

"But Iruka Sensei!" Naruto said to the man now known by the Iruka.

"No Buts! NOW!" Iruka said to Naruto.

A few moments later they appeared in the hokage office. A man sitting behind a big desk was there, not looking so surprised to see Naruto There.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto here-"Iruka started speaking only to be cut off by the hokage.

"Enough, i can clearly see what has happened" He said pointing to the hokage mountain.

On the Hokage Mountain there were the faces of the 4 previous and present hokage. Only you could clearly see alterations of the hokage's faces. All the hokage's faces were painted on with various colors and a extra silly looking face beside the Yondaime hokage. Below all of the hokages was a sentence that clearly said, **THE NEXT AND BEST HOKAGE... UZUMAKI NARUTO!**

The hokage sighed "Iruka-kun i can handle Naruto-Kun from here. You are dismissed!"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Iruka said then shushined away.

The hokage sighed then looked at the Naruto. Naruto-kun what am i going to do to you? "What do you have to say about this Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sat down in a thinking pose, "Two things, one, You know it's true and two...I'm innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 ** THE EXAMS!**

After the lecture about Naruto's no good pranks he decided to go home and rest for tomorrow.

"Uh oh! Tomorrow is the day of the Genin exams!" Yes the genin exam which he failed 3 times at was tomorrow. He could do everything he needed to do except the bunshin technique! When ever he tried it he could barely do one! But for the exams he had to do 3 bunshin! Well he might as well fail like the other times.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto sat in the classroom waiting for class to begin and waiting to meet his doom.

After a few hours the dreaded exams began!

"First we will be doing the henge technique." Iruka said smiling to his students.

After most of the students went it was finally Naruto's turn.

Naruto put his hands together in a seal and said "Oiroke no jutsu!" and then after the smoke cleared a tall naked woman her privates covered in clouds stood where Naruto stood before. After another poof Naruto reappeared laughing on floor clutching his sides and rolling.

"**THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT ABOUT TRANSFORMING!" **Iruka lectured causing the class to laugh.

The exams went by pretty smoothly and actually pretty good that is until the final part of the exams were announced "Now for the Bunshin Technique!" one of the proctors announced.

After what seemed like hours Naruto's name was called to go and do the technique.

"Okay Naruto, you will now make 3 working clones and hold them for 10 seconds." Said Iruka smiling at his student.

Naruto put his hand in a seal and said, "Bunshin no jutsu" A poof of smoke appeared next to Naruto and once it cleared a clone of Naruto appeared by him, only it was lying on the floor in a dead like state then poofed away.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you fail." Iruka said with a frown.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3 REVENGE IN PROGRESS!**

After being told he failed he went outside to sit on his favorite swing while watching all the happy new genins with their families. He was about to leave when one of the proctors stopped him.

"Hey kid, you do know there's another way of passing right?" A man with bluish hair said.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto said to the man now known as Mizuki.

"Get the forbidden scroll from the hokage tower, learn a jutsu from it, and meet me at the spot on this scroll." Mizuki said handing him the scroll.

Naruto took the scroll and looked over it. On the scroll were directions to a spot in the forest.

"Okay Mizuki-Sensei!" Naruto said and ran off.

"Heh heh heh! Soon i'll have that scroll and the demon brat will be **DEAD!" **Mizuki said in an evil voice.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

In a clearing Naruto was reading the forbidden scroll he just now stole and was learning the jutsu.

"Man there are alot of jutsu on here!" Naruto said excited.

**HEY KIT! **Said a voice in Naruto's head.

Naruto looked around the clearing to find the source of the voice. After confirming that no one was there he went back to reading and learning the jutsu.

**LISTEN TO ME YOU GAKI! **Repeated the voice in his head.

"H-Hello? Who's there?" Naruto stuttered

**GLAD YOU ASKED! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! Yelled the voice.**

"Kyuubi? KYUUBI! The fourth hokage defeated you why are you still alive!" Naruto yelled

**WELL IN A WAY I AM DEAD, I'M PURE CHAKRA! Said kyuubi**

"Whatever what do you want?" Naruto asked

**WHY DO YOU STAY IN THIS POTHETIC EXCUSE FOR A VILLAGE? IF YOU WANT TO BE A NINJA YOU HAVE A SCROLL OF TECHNIQUES AND I HAVE THOUSANDS OF YEARS OF KNOWLEDGE! PLUS YOU CAN TRAVEL THE WORLD AND ASK PEOPLE TO TRAIN YOU! AS FOR DREAM YOU COULD BE THE TOUGHEST SHINOBI IN THE WHOLE WORLD! BUT IF YOU STAY HERE YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH FAILING THE EXAM OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH ALL THE BEATINGS! SO COME ON! GRAB THE SCROLL AND GO!**

After taking in all that Kyuubi said He grabbed the scroll and took off. He headed to the west side of the gate and looked around. Most guards were either sleep or to lazy to come to this side. He hopped over the gate and ran.

"I'll come back when im nice and strong and you will regret what you did!" Naruto said with one last look at the village, he began hopping in the trees to begin his new life.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4 the Change**

Early in the morning Naruto who was now 25 miles past the fire country's border decided to take a break and a well deserved nap. Before he could fall asleep though Kyuubi spoke again.

**HEY KIT, I BET YOUR WONDERING WHAT TO DO NOW? WELL I HAVE AN IDEA BUT TO DO THAT YOU WOULD NEED SOMEONE TO TRAVEL WITH OR PEOPLE WOULD GET SUSPICIOUS, SO YOU NEED TO SUMMON ME OUT.**

"Ok but how would i do that?" Asked Naruto ending it with a yawn.

**IT'S PRETTY EASY, JUST MEDITATE AND SAY YOUKAI KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU. IT WILL TAKE AWILE FOR ME TO FORM SO YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE TO STAY LIKE THAT FOR AWILE. **

"Ok **YOUKAI KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto **said while sitting on the ground.

After a few minutes a red chakra started flowing out of Naruto's body and right beside him. After a few seconds it started forming into a man. Once the chakra stopped flowing Naruto was unconscious and the chakra man was fully formed and was wearing a dark red shirt with a nine tailed fox logo on his back in black and black cargo shorts with a red belt. His hair was red and in the mullet hairstyle. He had 6 whisker marks like Naruto. His eye's were blood red and his pupil was a weird mixture of red and black. His teeth were sharp like any other fox. He also wore black heavy duty boots.

**HMM THE GAKI CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS SOMEONE IS BOUND TO RECONIZE HIM AND UGH! THAT COLOR ORANGE IS SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER! **

Kyuubi held out his hand and it started glowing red. He hovered his hand over Naruto's body and in a flash of light Naruto looked completely different then before. Naruto's hair was now red but kept the same hairstyle and whisker marks. His eyes were still blue but just a little darker. His attire had changed completely. He now wore a black shirt with a kanji for Dragon on the front in red. He also wore a black motorcycle jacket with a nine tailed fox on the back of it in red. He also wore red cargo shorts with black trimming. He also wore black heavy duty boots and his teeth were sharper only the canines though.

**WELL IT SEEMS MY WORK IS DONE FOR NOW. GOODNIGHT KIT.**

Kyuubi made a few hand seals and then a nice little den came up and he took Naruto and crawled in the den hugging Naruto to his chest protectively.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5 A NEW HOME**

After walking for about 10 hours they finally made it to Kumogakure. After telling the guards their reason for coming they went to find the Raikage. They told the Raikage that they wanted to be limited time shinobis of Kumogakure. After about 100 denied request to be full time shinobi from the Raikage he accepted them to be limited time jounin. After that they just walked around town talking.

"What Now Kyu?" Naruto asked the Demon man beside him.

**WE HAVE TO FIND A PLACE TO LIVE AND WE ARE GOING TO FIND SOMETHING TO EAT.**

"That's it? I don't think that would last the whole day. Is there anything else we are going to do?" asked Naruto hoping that kyuubi would let them do something fun for once.

**WELL YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN WHATEVER ROOM WE FIND AND STUDY THE JUTSU IN THAT SCROLL THAT YOU STOLE WHILE I GET DRUNK OFF MY MIND AND PARTY! Kyuubi said while doing a little happy dance.**

"No fair at all" Naruto said while pouting

**BEFORE WE GO ANY FURTHER HERE. Kyuubi said then tossed a necklace with a nine tailed fox on it. IT HAS SOME OF MY CHAKRA IN IT.**

After they finally found a room perfect for them they went to find something to eat.

"Hey they have ramen here! Let's go eat that!" Naruto said dragging the protesting fox man to the restaurant.

When they arrived they were greeted a mix of looks. Some filled with lust, some with jealousy, and others with looks of joy of having more shinobi here.

"Hello how may i help you?" asked a lady behind the counter of the restaurant.

"ONE MISO RAMEN PLEASE!" Naruto replied to the lady excitedly.

"Ok and you sir?" The woman asked referring to kyuubi.

**OH UM I'LL ALSO HAVE A MISO RAMEN, BOTH OF THEM TO GO PLEASE. Kyuubi replied to the lady.**

"Ok two miso ramen to go coming up!" the woman yelled and went to work.

For the next few minutes kyuubi and Naruto sat down waiting for the food, Kyuubi was reading Kumogakure's bingo book while Naruto was playing with the necklace. They were sitting in silence until they interrupted by a dude with light blonde hair that was parted by his head protector.

"HI I'M SHI WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" Shi asked the two.

"Um I'm Kyu Kishi and this is Arashi Kishi" Kyuubi said

"Hello Kyu and Arashi glad to see new jounin around here!" Shi said

They started having a conversation and once their food came Shi kept the conversation going by walking with them to their hotel room. Once they got there they said their goodbyes ate their food and Kyuubi decided to watch TV while Naruto was studying all the techniques. After hours of doing different activities they finally went to sleep for tomorrow was the beginning of Naruto's training.


End file.
